The Mage Shinigami
by Negi crossover harem master
Summary: Negi was looking for his class when he suddenly runs into an Arranacar who kills him. Watch as Negi goes and finds his class. Negi/Massive Harem Negima/Bleach


Mage Shinigami

Negi was running. Why was he running? Because all of class 3/A was missing. Negi was worried about their safety because ever since they got back from the Magic World more than half of class 3/A had known of magic. Also he didn't find his father so he was even more sad. The only good thing was that they protected the Magic World from Fate. Ever since they had came back everything had been running smoothly...until now.

" Where could they be?" he asked himself.

**" You really want to know Negi-san,"** said someone.

" Yes I do and who are you?" he asked the voice.

**" I am Aizen and the only way you can get them back is by getting to them before time is up,"** Aizen said.

" Fine how much time do I have?" asked Negi.

**" 1 year,"** Aizen said.

" Fine just leave me alone so I can concentrate on finding them," he said still mad.

**" Okay I'll see you later Negi-kun,"** Aizen said.

Negi was running around Mahora still trying to find them when all of a sudden he saw some huge monster come out of the ground. The monster looked around until it saw Negi so it sent a punch at him so Negi dodged it and used a spell to try and destroy it, but nothing happened so he tried using one of his ancient magic guns which didn't have any effect so he tried another spell when all of a sudden the monster punched him in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. Negi got back up and ran at it dodging punches until he got closer to it so he jumped up and charged his staff with some magic and used it to split the monster in half killing it.

" That took care of that," he said and ran on looking for them again.

" Where could they be?" he asked himself when he saw one of those monsters again, but it seemed stronger.

He ran at this one charging his staff up with some more magic when he saw a very fast punch heading towards him so he jumped over it and then was about to hit it when it hit him in the side sending him flying, but Negi spun around and landed sideways perfectly and then sent himself flying back at it and hit its arm with his staff which knocked it off making the thing yell in pain. The monster got mad and used his other arm to grab Negi and started squeezing him to death until Negi used all his strength and magic to break away from its grip and then he kicked it in the head sending it back a few feet.

" Take that," said Negi.

**" RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"** it yelled and then sent a punch at Negi who put his staff in front of it hoping to block it, but the sheer force of the power from the blow broke it in half and sent Negi back a few feet.

" MY FATHER'S STAFF!!!!" he yelled as he ran over to it seeing it in half which made him mad. **" You broke my father's staff so you will die!! MAGIA EREBIA!!!!!!" **he yelled out and then he was surrounded by dark magic and had tattoos on his arm.

Negi ran at it and started punching it which made it scream out in pain and then Negi uppercutted it, then sledgehammered it into the ground, and then used his dark magic to make a sphere of dark magic which he then used as he flew down fast at the monster and hit it in the back blowing it to shreds. Negi then went over and picked up his two parts of his staff and stuffed dark magic into them making them repair, but some changes were in order. His staff was now completely black with two streaks of blood red going down them with his paper around it gone and it was now longer and strong enough to carry himself and three adults without making Negi tired from using so much magic to keep up in the air and also it made the staff unbreakable.

" Now to find the oth-" he started, but was cut off when he looked over and saw someone standing there with a sword out.

" Who are you?" asked Negi.

" I am Grimmjow and I was sent by Aizen to kill you," he said getting up and then running at Negi who blocked an attack from Grimmjow using his staff as a shield. Negi kept blocking until he saw Grimmjow stop for a second so he took this chance to use 'He Astrape Hyper Oranou Mega Dynamene' and started moving so fast that no one could see him even Grimmjow couldn't so he just sensed where Negi wa sand took out his zanpakuto blocking a strike from Negi, but he was suddenly punched in the face sending him flying, but he was able to stop. He was about to strike back when all of a sudden Negi cut off one of his arms and leaving where it used to be in such a shape it could never get a new one.

" WHY YOU!!!!" he yelled.

" CEROOOOOO!!!!!!" yelled Grimmjow shooting a large beam of reiatsu at Negi which caught him off guard and ended with Negi being completely killed and his staff was destroyed too. Grimmjow then left leaving nothing there.

" What happened?" asked Negi who was now normal again and then he saw a chain coming out of his chest.

" So I'm dead," he said.

" Hey who are you?" asked someone.

" I am Negi Springfield," he said.

" Okay I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya and I am here to take you to the Soul Society and counting on your reiatsu being almost as high as a captain you will become a shinigami," Toshiro said.

" I don't know what reiatsu is because I use magic, but I guess I'll go and become a shinigami," said a very sad Negi.

" Okay lets go," he said hitting Negi on the forehead with the hilt of his sword sending Negi to Soul Society and then Toshiro went to.

_Soul Society_

" I'm here huh," said Negi who was now on the ground of Soul Society.

" Yes you are and now you ca-" he started, but was cut off by a loud " CAPTAIN!!!!"

" What Rangiku?" asked Toshiro.

" Who is this?" she asked.

" This is Negi Springfield and he is a mage and is about to become a shinigami since he has reiatsu almost as powerful as a captain," said Toshiro.

" Wow, you're really strong and you're so kawaii!!!" she yelled hugging him which caused her to engulf Negi's whole head inbetween her breasts.

" Um Rangiku you are suffocating him," said Toshiro.

" Oh sorry," she said.

" It's okay," he said with a very angry look on his face.

" What's the matter?" she asked.

" Nothing just lets go," he said jumping on his staff.

" Do you want a lift?" he asked her which she gladly agreed and jumped into the air and then she perfectly landed on the staff and then quickly hugged him engulfing the whole back side of his head between her breasts.

" Okay show me the way," said Negi ignoring what Rangiku is doing.

" Okay follow me," Toshiro said and ran off.

Negi with Rangiku flew off barely being able to slow down so Toshiro can catch up, but they eventually was able to get to Yamamoto's place.

" Yamamoto this is Negi Springfield and he has an amazing reiatsu and I was wondering if he should become a shinigami or not ," he said.

" Hello Yamamoto-san," said Negi.

" Hello Negi-san," he said.

" I was wondering if I could become a shinigami since I heard shinigamis go back to Earth for missions and I have to do something on Earth," Negi said.

" Hm you do have strong reiatsu and all, but you need to go to the academy and train to become a shinigami which will take a few years-" he was saying until he was cut off by Negi.

" NOOOOOO!!!! I CAN'T I NEED TO BECOME ONE NOW I ONLY HAVE A YEAR UNTIL..." he was saying until he stopped himself.

" Until what?" asked Yamamoto.

" Well I am a mage yes, but...I'll tell you what I was doing for so long," Negi said.

" Well I was sent to Mahora Academy to be a teacher for an all girls middle school class for magic training and all well I have been through a lot since I started, but the real trouble started a month ago. I was trying to find my father who everyone believed to be dead, but I knew he was still alive since he gave me this staff when I was 4. Well when I went there some of my students came with me including Asuna-san, one of my most important students. She is kinda dumb, hard headed, and violent, but she is nice deep down. Now back to what I was saying I went to the Magic World looking for my father and then I was almost killed by someone name Fate. I was saved at the last second, but he got away and then I was seperated by everyone," he started.

" Well I was finally able to meet up with everyone except for a few. Some of them was turned into slaves and I had to get money to get them free, but I was able to get money from a tournament I tied with someone named Rakan who was a friend with my father. Well after awhile I found out that the Asuna that was with us was a fake and the real one was captured by Fate so I quickly killed the fake and ran off to find Fate. All my students came with me and we had fought with Fate and his minions. I was fighting with Fate directly, but was losing so I used a Magia Erebia to strengthem myself and I was overwhelming Fate, but I was getting to involved and had too much fun in the fight I was losing myself to the darkness so I was fighting myself to stop which I did and I eventually killed Fate and saved Asuna-san," he kept going.

" Now today I was heading off to class since it was peaceful during the time we came back when I noticed no one was there at all so I ran around looking for them when I heard a voice in my head and the voice said his name was Aizen," at this Yamamoto, Rangiku, and Toshiro was shocked," then I ran nto two demons that had holes in their chest and I was able to beat them, but I finally met with a guy with green hair and some weird monster like thing on his face and his name was Grimmjow. I was bale to cut off his arm, but he eventually killed me using a Cero, but listen Aizen said I had a year to find my class and save them so I can't go to an academy I need to become one now," he finished.

" Well I am quite surprised at all this, but seeing everything you went through and seeing how tough you are even though you are just 10 I'll let you become a shinigami now what squadrand should I put you in?" he asked himself.

" I was wondering if I could be a one man squad Yamamoto-sama please," Negi asked.

" Well you need a teacher so I'll make you a two man squad okay," he said.

" Okay well I'm off," Negi said and flew off.

the end.

Okay well I'm done with the first chapter and now I need to tell you I'm telling you the harem list so no voting and I mean **NO VOTING!!!!  
**

All of Class 3/A (except for Chao)

Shizuna

Rangiku

Yoruichi

Kukaku

Older Nel

That is the list and I repeat again **NO VOTING for girls because those are the girls that are going to be in the harem!!!!!!!!**


End file.
